<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heretic Legion by kadotoriku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100747">The Heretic Legion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/kadotoriku'>kadotoriku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Codependency, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/kadotoriku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixis doesn't arrive in time to stop Weilman's second order to fire a cannon at Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Thus, Jean and the rest of the top trainees of the 104th Southern Division of the Training Corps decide to take matters into their own hands.</p><p>...By leaving Wall Rose and building their own base somewhere smack-dab in the middle of Titan-infested Wall Maria territory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Attack On Titan, Just sum of ma fav Aot Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the Actual Fuck, Jaeger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean stares, hands shaking as he clutches onto his sword hilts in death grips. Knuckles white, breath heavy, eyes wide because there’s a huge fucking <em>skeleton</em> of a Titan’s fucking <em>torso</em> near the Wall. The Titan’s eyes spin around and shake as the smoke clears enough for him to get a good look on the situation.</p><p>He can’t see much below the Titan’s exposed skull, its red muscles flexing as its arm drops. The same arm that caught the cannonball aimed at them like <em>what the actual fuck, Jaeger</em>. His mind races to process what exactly his eyes are seeing, darting around the scene to spot the soldiers atop the Wall, the ones near a cannon aimed at the source of the smoke, and the half-circle cornering the Titan.</p><p>“What the hell is going on down there?” Reiner asks.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>Let’s lay down the facts, Jean.</p><p>First, Armin “Manipulative mastermind” Arlert claims to have seen Eren and their entire squad die. Apparently, Eren saved him from getting eaten and got swallowed in Armin’s stead. Then, when the mysterious Berserker Titan started rampaging, Armin decided to use the terrifying Abnormal to their tactical advantage and it motherfucking <em>worked</em>. He’s an intelligent genius whose words and plans Jean will believe like it’s the gospel after <em>his</em> plan saved their asses in the storage room.</p><p>Next, Mikasa “I’m stronger than all of you” Ackerman would rather rip off her nails with a pair of tweezers for those two than abandon them. That’s a given. Cried when Eren popped out of a Titan’s body and was the one that carried him back to the Wall. She’s a smothering mother hen but Jean thinks that might actually be justified considering the world they live in and, if he deduced correctly, the fact that the Garrison attempted to shoot at the three of them with a cannon.</p><p>Lastly, Eren “Eradicate all Titans” Jaeger came out of a Titan in a display of dramatic fucking irony. Said Titan previously annihilated its enemies via hand-to-hand combat, overflowing with scorching rage and raw bloodthirstiness for Titan blood that just <em>screamed</em> Eren. Damn thing had glowing green eyes and long brown hair, having no fucks for the congregation of squishy humans in the supply depot. He’s an asshole that Jean loves to pick on but Jean will take no shit if others try to do the same.</p><p><em>If Eren can turn into a Titan again</em>... Jean’s eyes get impossibly wider. To have that sort of strength and power on humanity’s side could easily turn the tides. It’s a fabulous boon gift-wrapped prettily for them because no one hates Titans more than Eren “Kill, kill, kill” Jaeger. <em>But, clearly, the Garrison doesn’t see that.</em></p><p>He spares a glance at the others with him, the ones that dared to leave their formation to check out the source of the smoke. <em>Thank Rose that the Armored hasn’t appeared.</em></p><p>Annie’s displaying the most surprise that he’s ever seen on her face. Reiner’s eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. Bertholdt’s about to fall over and die from shock. Sasha is on the verge of dropping down to become one with the rooftop tilings. Connie’s just staring, flabbergasted with his mouth open to catch flies. Ymir’s eyebrows have disappeared into her hairline. Krista has both hands to her mouth in shock. Marco doesn’t look like he’s breathing.</p><p>He looks back at the half-formed Titan, tensing when part of its bone structure collapses with a loud <em>crash</em>.</p><p>“YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!”</p><p>Out from the smoke comes Armin, his 3DMG nowhere in sight, determination shining in his eyes as he strides forward. He holds his head high, bravely stopping in front of the Garrison team leader.</p><p>“He isn’t an enemy of the human race! We wish to disclose all of the knowledge we acquired about the Titans!”</p><p>
  <em>We know absolutely nothing about the Titans’ origins and know only jackshit on what they can do. Eren might be the key we need to learn about them, maybe even cover the breach somehow.</em>
</p><p>Jean bites his lip and halts that thought.</p><p>Because.</p><p>Who’s to say there aren’t more humans that can turn into Titans? Or vice versa?</p><p>
  <em>Could the Armored and Colossal be...?</em>
</p><p>“IT’S MEANINGLESS TO BEG FOR YOUR LIVES!” Weilman yells. “He revealed his true form before our eyes! There’s nothing left to be said!”</p><p><em>Listen to Armin, you bearded dickbag!</em> Jean is tempted to growl. Fuck being locked up for insubordination, the officers are letting themselves be overcome with fear and looking away from the golden opportunity they’ve been blessed with.</p><p>“If you claim he’s not a Titan, show me proof! If you can’t do that, I will eliminate the threat!”</p><p>“THERE’S NO NEED FOR PROOF!” Armin loudly declares, his hands open and visible to show his defenselessness and sincerity. “First of all, how we see him isn’t an issue!”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?” Weilman hisses.</p><p>“You said everyone saw him! In that case, they must have seen him fighting the Titans! And they must’ve seen the Titans in the area all ganging up on him!”</p><p><em>They were eating Eren’s Titan</em>, Jean recalls. <em>Cannibalizing him. That’s when the Titan that killed Thomas Wagner appeared and Eren went fucking ballistic on the damn thing, exhausting himself.</em></p><p>The Garrison soldiers are visibly startled, jolting at the words and glancing at one another uncertainly. Jean does the same to his fellow trainees, carefully taking in their thoughtful looks.</p><p>“In other words, the Titans saw him as <em>prey</em>, just like us! NO MATTER HOW LONG WE THINK ABOUT THIS, THAT TRUTH STILL STANDS!”</p><p>Whispers and mutterings float through the air.</p><p>
  <em>Nice one, Armin, but it might not be enough to convince the leader.</em>
</p><p>Jean nudges Reiner, taking a small step backward. “<em>Guys</em>,” he whispers lowly to the rest, trying to implore them to listen. “If they kill Eren, we might be spelling the end of the human race. We can’t just leave them there.”</p><p>Sasha purses her lips and Reiner nods in grim agreement. “We know that Eren’s an ally of humanity, but <em>they</em> don’t.” Jean gestures to the soldiers below. He’s fucking sold on whatever plan Armin has, already trusting in the blond to have concocted a way to save Jean’s home district.</p><p>Weilman is quiet after Armin’s declaration. Far too quiet. Jean leans forward, straining to listen and hopes that—</p><p>“<em>Prepare to counterattack!</em>” Weilman lifts his arm. “Don’t be taken in by this clever trap! Their behavior has always been beyond our understanding! I’m saying they could have the ability to turn into humans! But we can’t let them get away with it any longer!”</p><p>
  <em>For fuck’s sake—!</em>
</p><p>The soldiers that once considered Armin’s words begin readying themselves for battle again, consumed by fear of the unknown. Jean wants to bang his head on something.</p><p>“...You know, we probably won’t be welcomed back in the Walls,” Connie says shakily, stepping forward while Jean is busy wondering how in Maria, Rose, and Sina could there be a team leader <em>that</em> incompetent.</p><p>Jean whips his head to look at him, surprised.</p><p>“I did tell you that you’d make a good leader, Jean,” Marco pipes up and Jean looks at him too.</p><p>“He’s our best chance at beating the Titans,” Krista adds.</p><p>“If they want to kill him, they’ll have to go through all of us,” Sasha declares.</p><p>“Are we actually fucking doing this?” Ymir hisses even though she’s readying her hilts too. “Y’all are fucking crazy. I’m game.”</p><p>“Eren might try to transform again and climb over the Wall if they shoot again,” Reiner points out, already silently agreeing to their act of treason. “If they just charge at him, Armin, and Mikasa, they’re fucked.”</p><p>Jean shakes his head with newfound determination, eyes going back and forth from the top of the Wall to the center of the commotion. “Not if we intervene.” <em>Let’s hope Eren transforms, he’s not exactly the type to go down without a fight</em>... “We trust in the Suicidal Bastard to do his Titan thing again. Mikasa’s good but I don’t think she can handle that many soldiers.”</p><p>“Won’t they aim to kill us too?” Sasha asks.</p><p>“They’ll be too surprised if we intervene. Sure, they might’ve readied themselves to kill the Shiganshina Trio but us? I don’t think they want to kill more recruits than necessary. If Eren doesn’t transform, we’ll have to hope that they dodge the cannonball and we can get the three of them out of here.”</p><p>Below them, Armin fiercely slams his fist against his heart, straightening his back in a model salute.</p><p>“As a soldier, I vowed long ago to dedicate my heart to the recovery of the human race! If my life ends while keeping that vow, I have no complaints! But if you combine his ‘Titan power’ with our remaining military force, it might even be possible to recapture this town!”</p><p>Shit, if Jean wasn’t convinced earlier, he sure as fuck is now. Yes, he’s likely biased because he <em>knows</em> Eren, but it’s not like these Garrison soldiers fucking listened to him. <em>Good speech, Armin, but it might not be good enough..</em>. Still, fingers crossed that they don’t have to turn to Plan Ditch-the-Fucking-Walls.</p><p>“For the glory of the human race, I beg you! In the moments I have left before I die! LET ME EXPLAIN HIS STRATEGIC VALUE!”</p><p>Pause.</p><p>Weilman’s arm does not waver in its stiff straightness and, as if time has slowed, brings it down in a command for the cannons to fire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jean draws his swords. The others do too. His heart swells at their display of loyalty and faith. “<em>If you’re going to back out, do it now!</em>” He doesn’t look at them as he whisper-yells those words, trusting in them to decide for themselves if they’ll go along. Good-fucking-bye to the MP’s.</p><p>The things he fucking does for his friends, honestly...</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>A bolt of lightning descends from the sky, crackling with bright yellow energy as it strikes where Jean presumes Eren is at. He shields his eyes for a brief moment against the sudden strikes of wind. The Garrison members below gasp and cry out, some losing their balance and freezing up.</p><p>Eren’s Titan roars.</p><p>Jean shoots off a hook and boosts himself forward.</p><p>“<em>Now!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by the different badass!104th prompts on SNK Kink. Just a small collection of self-indulgent one-shots. *shrugs* Humanity's Rage is a clusterfuck of plotting and I need a way to kick my depressed ass in gear. So, here is a fic where I ignore realism in the AOT world for my own pleasure.</p><p>Ships are just implied, as per my usual (hahah, hello to my bias for JeanEre that may or may not creep up).</p><p>I love <i>If at First You Don't Succeed...</i> and <i>Eleven Year Olds and Crime Lords</i>. Great fics, 10/10, my not-guilty pleasure fics that I reread when I'm feeling down. Iconic fics made during the peak of AOT, if I may say so myself. This fic doesn't really take itself too seriously, but I think this first chapter is a bit too serious, ahhh, whoops?</p><p>Anyway, please feel free to leave a comment on your way out! Maybe some shenanigans that The Heretic Legion will get into outside the Walls or your general thoughts. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Booze Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is your fucking fault, Jaeger. Fucking hell, I could be in the Interior by now, living the noble life...”</p><p>“Jean, shut the fuck up for once in your life before I make you,” Eren groans, clutching his head. Probably still dizzy from transforming into a fucking <em>fifteen-meter Titan</em>.</p><p>Hmph.</p><p>Bastard deserves to suffer.</p><p>“...But nooo, I decide to become some sort of leader for a merry band of crazy fucks. What even is my life? Life was simple before this stupid suicidal bastard waltzed in and wrecked all of my plans. I was ready to move on and accept that the human race is fucked but, oh, no, Eren ‘DIE, DIE, DIE’ Jaeger turns out to be our only source of hope right now. What. The Fuck.”</p><p>“Says the one that rallied our asses to get the hell outta there.” Connie snorts as Jean takes another deep breath.</p><p>...Connie has a point, but Jean’s still feeling a bit petty.</p><p>“It’s still possible for us to work with the military and government through the Survey Corps,” Armin interjects before Jean can open his big fat mouth again. “And even if cooperation fails, the basement in Eren’s old home in Shiganshina likely has answers that we need to defeat the Titans. We could go there ourselves.”</p><p>“And if the basement doesn’t?” Jean asks.</p><p>“Then we just carry on with sealing the breaches and killing all the Titans in the Walls, then outside.”</p><p>“I like this plan,” Eren immediately agrees.</p><p>Ymir raises her eyebrows. “Then what? We party in Shiganshina?”</p><p>Pause.</p><p>That’s... not a bad idea.</p><p>“We party in Shiganshina,” Sasha agrees fervently.</p><p>“We party in Shiganshina.” Reiner nods solemnly.</p><p>“We party in Shiganshina,” Armin confirms, amused, “but first we have to hone our skills and Eren needs to master using his Titan.” He turns to the Shifter. “Humanity’s fate lies on your shoulders, Eren.”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“Wow, I don’t feel pressured at all,” Eren says dryly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you have us with you!” Krista exclaims.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, I could be living the luxury life so you better make my sacrifice count.” Jean rolls his eyes dramatically, leaning to the side to avoid a pointed jab to his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Bam!</em>
</p><p>Mikasa drops a crate of beer onto the table. “I found alcohol,” she announces, having been the one assigned to check the remaining houses in the abandoned village they’ve stationed themselves at.</p><p><em>Jack-fucking-pot</em>.</p><p>Connie pumps his fist into the air. “Fuck yeah! You’re a lifesaver, Mikasa!”</p><p>“Pass some over here!”</p><p>“Ladies first—”</p><p>“Oi, why are you drinking, Eren? You’re still healing, give <em>me</em> your share—”</p><p>“—No, what the fuck, respect your elders—”</p><p>“Did you find any <em>wine</em>, Mikasa?”</p><p>“All of them were empty...”</p><p>“This,” Marco declares amongst the banter, staring up at the bright afternoon sun as if asking it to strike him down on the spot, “is a bad idea.”</p><p>...As if he isn’t popping his bottle open already.</p><p>Eh. Marco’ll probably need a lot if he wants to wash away the headache that is their ragtag gang of soldiers.</p><p>Jean <em>can</em> choose to sympathize with him...</p><p>Buuut would he’d rather not. They all <em>chose</em> to be here, didn’t they? Marco’s stuck with them now. Even if he dies, they’ll haul his ghostly ass back into the living.</p><p>So, instead, he wrestles his own bottle open and raises it up.</p><p>“To not getting eaten by Titans!” he proclaims.</p><p>“To not getting eaten by Titans!”</p><p>“To killing them all!” Eren yells.</p><p>“To killing them all!”</p><p>“To freedom!” Connie cries out.</p><p>“TO FREEDOM!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How Hard Could Recruiting Teenagers Actually Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier and the sole Captain in the Survey Corps, stares at Keith Shadis in disbelief. He wonders if the former commander has become senile and hard of hearing after having to deal with countless batches of inexperienced prepubescent cadets.</p><p>“What,” he says flatly.</p><p>“I’ve told you everything I know.” Keith gestures to the character notes and progress reports piled up on the meeting table. “I’ve never seen a group like them before. You wouldn’t notice it easily because Jaeger and Kirschtein fight on a regular basis and they all have other friends in the 104th, but the... the top twelve, we could call them, have a different bond between them.”</p><p>“The entire top ten, plus two of your other best trainees, all deserted and left the Walls after Eren Jaeger was nearly killed by the Garrison, correct?” Erwin clarifies.</p><p>Keith nods. “If I’ll be honest, those kids are crazy talented... and I’ve trained many into hardened soldiers.” He exhales, glancing around as if looking for any eavesdroppers... or assassins listening in to kill him for saying too much.</p><p>What, those brats have criminal connections on top of being deathly loyal to one another <em>and</em> one of them is capable of turning into a Titan? Levi shakes his head at his ridiculous thoughts.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to get in their way. It’s as if they have an entirely different level of codependency between them, loyalty that runs deeper than any sort of family. Which is impressive considering that most of them only met each other three years ago.”</p><p>Erwin leans back into his chair, putting a hand to his chin as Keith spills the beans. Levi recognizes that scheming look, those narrowed blue eyes visualizing and rearranging a mental chessboard. He already feels a headache coming up, predicting the commander’s new batshit insane plan that he’ll have to be a part of.</p><p>“...We’re going to recruit them, aren’t we.”</p><p>The tone of his statement doesn’t even imply a question as Levi mentally prepares himself for participating in another grand scheme. They could very well save humanity if they convince a band of teenagers to join forces with them.</p><p>Jaeger’s constantly described as a preachy kid that’s been gunning for the Survey Corps, at least. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too hard to convince him and have the others follow... but how the fuck does Erwin expect the corps to find twelve teenagers fucking shit up in Titan territory?</p><p>Who the fuck even knows anymore, Levi’s just gonna roll with whatever’s given to him. Leave the headache-inducing details and specifics to Erwin, Miche, and Hange, and leave the Titan-slaying and ass-kicking to Levi, thank you very much.</p><p>Erwin smiles. “I recruited <em>you</em>, didn’t I?”</p><p>Keith laces his fingers together in front of him, staring mournfully at Erwin as if contemplating what to wear and what flowers to get for his funeral. “Erwin, I may have faith in your skills but... Good luck. You’ll need it.”</p><p>Well.</p><p>That’s... ominous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gobsmacked Garrison Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannes opens his mouth.</p><p>Closes it.</p><p>Opens it again.</p><p>Shuts up for real this time.</p><p>Rational and coherent thoughts elude him, his language capabilities defenestrated by the unbelievable scene. His mind reels in its attempts to process it, and he turns to his superior officer for guidance.</p><p>Dot Pixis lets out a hearty laugh, the sound slowly graduating from amused to <em>hysterical</em>. His alcohol flask swishes as he waves it around with merry flamboyancy.</p><p>“Sir...” Anka says, confused and in disbelief of the functionality of her own two eyes.</p><p>You see, Hannes was, quite understandably, distraught when initially informed of his pseudo-kids’ disappearance. It’s been a few days since the Battle of Trost, a few days since Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and their circle of crazy friends escaped over the Wall. And if the reports are to be believed, Eren <em>transformed into a Titan</em>. Like, how in the good name of Wall Maria’s sacred pantyhose does that even happen?</p><p>Soon enough, though, he remembered the terrifying competency and resulting explosions that happen when the trio combine their strengths for a common goal and thought, <em>Yeah, the Titans don’t know what’s coming for them</em>.</p><p>Eren “I’m going to join the Survey Corps, eradicate all the Titans, and see the outside world” Jaeger <em>joining</em> the side of those beasts?</p><p>Hahahahah, fuck no.</p><p>If anyone wants proof, just look at the large boulder currently in front of Trost’s outer gate.</p><p>It’s the same one engineers spent many sleepless nights with commanding officers trying to formulate a plan to move the oversized rock. Hannes participated and attended those meetings, <em>incredibly </em>tempted to break his sober streak of drinking on the job. Many tears were dropped and sweat was made, with blood being shed only a few hours away from actually happening.</p><p>Turns out, it was all for naught because they all woke up to find the hole <em>sealed with not a single casualty in sight</em>.</p><p>And that’s not all, folks, because Hannes knows that those kids hate doing things half-assed.</p><p>So they, in their undercover and secret glory with the moon as their only witness, killed every single Titan inside the Walled district.</p><p>Every. Last. One of them.</p><p>He wonders if he can find a way to send a fruit basket to the kids—or, well, would they even need it? Livestock and vegetation must’ve thrived outside the Walls without humans around to fuck up the flow of nature.</p><p>Turning to look at the other people with him, he spots Survey Corps officers also at the scene. Commander Erwin Smith is staring at the breach with his usual blank expression, not giving away whatever chess grandmaster thoughts he has in his mind, and Captain Levi is at his side, resignedly glaring at the breach as if it pissed in his morning tea. Section Commander Hange Zoë is excitedly chattering to Levi and Section Commander Miche Zacharias, who looks as if he would be applauding if Hange isn’t currently shaking his arm.</p><p>“Sir,” someone calls for Hannes’ attention and he gives it to them. “There’s a... <em>gift</em>”—his direct subordinate doesn’t look like they know if they should laugh or keep (rarely followed) professional decorum—“near the inner gate and it’s addressed to Captain Kitz Weilman. Should we inspect it or, uh...”</p><p>They hand Hannes a drawing.</p><p>Who blinks.</p><p>And almost <em>cackles</em>.</p><p>If he’s not mistaken, the Elite Forces are back at the base, tentatively resting considering that the Armored Titan has yet to make its grand reappearance.</p><p>“Gather your team, you’ll be transporting this and displaying it on the grounds,” Hannes orders. While Weilman is not in Hannes’ division, the blond <em>does</em> have more power, influence, and say in the nearby Garrison headquarters.</p><p>Blinking, the recruit nods, salutes, and descends from the Wall to gather their squadmates.</p><p>Hannes holds up the artistic sketch. Whichever soldier drew it must’ve had an impressive amount of self-control not to die laughing.</p><p>The gift in question is a statue, a stone figure of a hand tightened into a fist with the middle finger extended and pointing high towards the sky. It rests on top of a rectangular stand, with a plaque carved with the following words:</p><p>‘<em>To: The Benevolent Captain Kitz Weilman of the Garrison<br/>From: The Heretic Legion &lt;3</em>’</p><p>He hums, amused, because surely Commander Pixis will allow them to keep it on full display on their grounds.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Back at the base where the other Garrison soldiers are eating breakfast and beginning their duties, Kitz Weilman walks into his office and finds all the furniture stuck to the ceiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>